


setting, lakes and how much you mean to me

by riv_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi setting to Bokuto because they can never stop, Bokuto loves staring at akaashi, Dating, Established Relationship, Going out, Kisses, M/M, Training, parks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riv_writes/pseuds/riv_writes
Summary: What started out as setting and spiking quickly turns into a date... in which they may or may not fall in a lake kissing...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	setting, lakes and how much you mean to me

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this, it’s cute :)
> 
> I hope you feel the same way and enjoy it, please leave feedback, comments and kudos!

“Akaashi, akaashi set to me”

“AKKAGASHIIII”

Akaashi sighed, how long would Bokuto butcher his name for, it wasn’t that hard to say was it? He tried to be annoyed but it was hard when the bouncing mess of a boy looked so happy. And since Akaashi couldn’t deny Bokuto anything he proceeded to set for him.

Akaashi set the ball neatly, it arced over to Bokuto who slammed it down, shouting with glee.

“Again!”

Set, fly, jump, SLAM.

“Again!”

The pair continued, moving in and out of each other with practise, hitting and setting and trying different shots. They were a perfect pair... in more ways than one...

Akaashi started to tire, panting, his sets had less power and he only smiled weakly at Bokuto’s antics.

He wasn’t the only one though, Bokuto missed one set entirely, whining in defence, it wasn’t HIS fault he missed, it was the wind. They were playing inside...

The two boys decided to stop about the same time, they needed to pack up. As Bokuto put some of the balls away Akaashi started to change, taking his shirt off quietly.

Bokuto picked up on it though and stared at him shamelessly. Grinning as his eyes flickered over Akaashi’s body he settled on his abdomen and stood there watching Akaashi move.

Akaashi, unbothered, laughed at him,

“See anything you like Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto nodded, a little meeker this time but still staring.

Akaashi finally pulled his fresh shirt on, smirking, he wasn’t completely oblivious. 

“Want to go to the park for a while Bokuto? We can feed the ducks if you like.”

Bokuto nodded aggressively and with that Akaashi locked up and they left the gym. They were both tired but the prospects of what could be considered a date brightened them both.

Wandering down to the park they couldn’t keep their eyes off each other, feeding the ducks was long forgotten. They reached the lake and Bokuto jumped on Akaashi’s back, they were both strong but the surprise sent the pair tumbling.

And tumbling... into the lake.

They both came up spluttering, hair wet and dripping, even bokuto’s hair was finally flat.

“ HEY HEY HEY AKAGGSHI LOOK WE’RE ALL WET ISN’T THIS AWESOME!”

Akaashi wasn’t quite as excited but quickly found a solution to the situation, grabbing Bokuto’s collar... they’d both been thinking about it.

Wet and cool their lips met, before they both went under water. They came up and Akaashi, grinning, did it again, pressing himself hard against Bokuto.

They soon give up and crawled out of the lake, in all the excitement they had forgotten to be embarrassed and both blushed furiously when they noticed another couple staring at them strangely.

They continued kissing on the shore, enjoying each others warmth, cuddling and placing chaste kisses on each other’s lips.

Bokuto finally leaned in further, biting Akaashi’s bottom lips causing him to sigh and move closer, if that was even possible.

Akaashi, not to be outdone almost bit Bokuto’s neck before realising where they were and standing up.

“Oh Bokuto, ummm not here”

Bokuto whined “ but ‘kaashiiii”

Akaashi grabbed Bokuto’s collar again, however this time it was to pull him up, not to kiss him. 

The two of them walked quickly home, it was getting late and soon they had to part ways. Akaashi pressed a small kiss to Bokuto’s lips,

“I love, even wet and exhausted, I’ll always love you”

Bokuto whispered it back, but Akaashi was already gone. ‘Next time’, he thought, I’ll say it first.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story and have a great day! You are loved <3
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos :)


End file.
